


Double Drabble: Slut Day

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, April Showers Challenge 2011, Double Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-03
Updated: 2003-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Randomness that is All Ashinae's Fault.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: Slut Day

**Author's Note:**

> Randomness that is All Ashinae's Fault.

  
"Aragorn, this has to stop!"

Aragorn looked up from his desk, noted Boromir's flushed cheeks, poutful lips, and sheen of sweat. "Why?"

Boromir pounded his fist against the tabletop, which sent the red-gold bracelet falling back down around his wrist from where he'd obviously pushed it up his arm to be less noticeable. "'Why'? Because I can't get anything done! The guards groped me as I went to breakfast this morning, right after telling me what today was and giving me the bracelet, none of the nobles would stop smirking at me during council, at least four of them had me up against the wall - including _Imrahil_ , Aragorn. Imrahil! He's my **uncle**! - and when I locked myself in my quarters to _try_ to run your country, my pageboy tried to blow me! And don't get me started on my pageboy! Pages aren't supposed to be big enough to easily pound me into the floor."

"That's why I chose him."

"Believe me. I know."

Aragorn sighed. "If I really bothers you, we can give the honor to Faramir."

"Permanently?"

"Permanently."

"Oh, good."

Aragorn stood, ran a finger over Boromir's chin. "But you'll still be _my_ slut?"

Boromir smiled. "Always."


End file.
